Forgotten not Lost
by kj-kagome
Summary: AU. IxK. Loss and pain of certain events sort of change Kagome for the worst but not all is lost when someone cares. Guardian angels are a good thing! Just a tip...I am some what of a new writer…


AU. IxK. Loss and pain of certain events sort of change Kagome for the worst but not all is lost when someone cares. Guardian angels are a good thing! Just a tip...I am some what of a new writer…

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine

Umm…read and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

Her heart sank as she watched her father's hands loosen its grip on her mother's. "Please hang on" she softly spoke "don't die!" she watched her father lay on his bed in pain. She could feel his agony as she looked upon him, the strain in his face was enough to make the bridge of her nose tingle and her eyes burn as liquid filled the very bottom of her eyes. But as her eyes welled up with tears, his hand fell lifelessly to his side and his last breath was taken, causing the tears to stream from her coco colored orbs.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from the sight when she herd her mom's sob. She could now feel the feeling of stressed nausea rising in her body (you know the strange feeling you get when you get in trouble or when you feel _really_ out of place). With her eyes still closed, memories of her father started to rush at her. They passed so fast, she could not focus. Determined to clear her mind, she let out a sigh and remembered a particular moment.

flashback

_Kagome sat in the presence of her father under the God tree in peace. He would take her out under the relaxing giant on occasion, but this time he seemed to have brought her here for a purpose…_

"_Kagome, you are about to become a young lady," he started in a gentle tone. "You are at a point in life were you will start to become your own person. You will start to rely on your own instincts and think certain things through…and reflect on your past." He paused and dug in his pocket and pulled out a little white, silk box in the shape of a chest. Handing it to her he said "Open it…"_

_Kagome did as she was instructed and lifted the lid of the small box to see a small glass angel glowing from the rays of the sun. She looked just above the angel's golden halo and saw a message._

'_When times get rough and you are blue,_

_Your guardian angel will comfort you,_

_When you are lost and out of place,_

_Your shinning angel will bring you grace.'_

_As she read the note she looked at her father will a happy smile. "thank you.." was all she could think to say._

" _I hope that you will always know that your angel is right beside you when you need him when I am not there…"_

end flashback

Kagome broke into a defeated cry at the thought that he, in fact, would no longer be there anymore. She left out a heavy sob as it finally hit her…her best friend was gone…

Kagome awoke in her own room the next morning, eyes red from a restless sleep. Her mind immediately shot back to the night before, causing her to break down right there. She lay there as two tears mad their way down the side of her face, reflecting the early sun as they ran. At the moment, Kagome had no desire to except the new day that slowly filled her room, casting a brilliant gold across every possible place. Not drying the trails of moisture on her face, her sobs slowed and she closed her eyes. She moved her right hand over her chest, to feel the beating of her heart. She focused on every thump, as she stopped her frustrated sobs…she felt numb. Her expression became soft, like a face of a person that was in a peaceful sleep, but her mind was not at peace.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and sat up in her bed, as her mother entered the room.

"Kagome…" her mom started, taking a seat on the bed. Looking at her daughter's face, she paused. She saw no happiness in Kagome's eyes. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked.

"..I…don't know…I feel weak an-and ..numb." Kagome muttered but lowered her head, struggling to find the words.

"You know he loved you…you meant the world to him." Her mother started once more but now with more of a shaky tone disturbing her fair voice. "You both shared such a strong bond that you have relied on your entire life and n-now…now it's gone. I can see how you must feel lost. With the deep love that you hold for your father, you can only shed so many tears and grieve for so long before it hits you that the bond has been severed by death, and with such a big space that he had in your heart…you start to feel empty and abandoned. You subconsciously feel that no one will ever be that close to fill the void that he left…you feel that a part of you was suddenly ripped away." As her mom said her last few words…she sank low, curling up on her bed. She knew what her mother said was a bulls eye but she did not want to listen anymore. She wanted to cry again, yell, trough a fit, ANYTHING to release the frustration that threatened to drive her to the edge. Kagome felt helpless against her frustration, she could not hold it in but she could not let it out. She curled up tighter to hide her stress as _cold grief _settled it's self into her heavy heart.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter…I know that it lacks a lot right now but I needed to develop the events for the rest of the story…If choose to bare with me, I will try my very best to deliver a good story that hopefully you will really enjoy. I would love to see so review on this chapter to see what you think (tips are always a good thing).

Thanks bunches,

Kj-kagome


End file.
